One Malteser away
by happy.sheeru
Summary: I ended up asking Sam if Claire and Renesmee were his daughters though they looked nothing like him, and if Paul was Leah's brother.I think Leah hates me..aah...its not like I'm going to see her again. If anybody can make a fool out of themselves right, well its me. Seth/OC. Jacob/OC.
1. Music,Dance and my Life's Glance

Chapter 1: 'Music,Dance and My Life's Glance.'  
"...you know that I wish that this night would never be ooooveeeerrrr...there's plenty of time to sleep when we diiiiiieeeeeeeeeee ..." I Sang at the top of my lungs with a table cloth in my hand while I cleaned the coffee table in our living room with the speakers of the T.V blasting out the music of the song Never Close Our Eyes by Adam Lambert.

"Sharry, keep it down! I am trying to get ready in here!" screamed my sister Ash from her room as she got ready for her date tonight with her boyfriend Jacob Black.

Well I must say if it were any other guy that was dating my sister, I would have tried to talk to her out of it. Its not like i dont want her to date anyone but, lets face it...every love story doesnt end well and I dont really trust guys very easily. But this is Jacob Black we are talking about here. The hansome hunk! He is quite the gentleman he acts like a big brother to me and when you think of it,he can be pretty funny sometimes.

Moreover, they are madly in love with each other. And the way they look at each other just gives me the chills sometimes . They have had their ups and downs in their relationship . They broke up once and well they got back toghether again and have never looked back.

Every time they meet , They just look into each others eyes and get closer and closer ...which leads to me clearing my throat and Jacob glaring at me sending my sister into one of her blushing sessions.

I know... I know...hehehheee...Im EVIL...but I try to give them their space .

But as soon as they set eyes on each other,the staring session Begins.

I know I love me a touching love story but with your sister and possibly your future brother-in-law as the lead characters...no thank you!

And yes, I did say Future Brother-in-law because lets face it,they have been together for i dont know 3 and a half years and we all expect him to pop the big question pretty soon.

But the best part of them being together was when my sister told my parents about him. My mom seemed to be okay with it but my dad just went craaaaaaazzy on her . He threw a fit and stopped talking to everybody in the house for a week but ,my sister being her stubborn self,convinced them and well I guess my dad has finally seen through and actually likes Jacob now ...well,he looks at him when Jacob tries to make conversation with him atleast so thats definately improvement.

So, anyways, here I was singing my favourite song out loud just waiting for Jacob to arrive and pick my sister and drive off to some bonfire that they are having with their ridiculously huge friends,so that I could crash on the couch with a tub of ice cream and watch my favourite movie TRANSFORMERS and ,if I'm lucky enough ,drift off to sleep after the movie is over.

Suddenly , somebody rang the door bell which I hardly heard though my singing and the loud music. So I threw the table cloth to a side and reduced the volume of the speakers and hurried my way to open the door.

When I opened the door guess who was standing outside...it was a huge psycho killer with a buthcher knife in his hand and blood dripping down his face!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Juuuuuuust kidding...it was ...you guessed it ...Jacob! (Congratulations...you just won a million dollars ...wohooooooooo...lets do the happy dance...not. Showwy..:( Im not rich enough to give out so much munneh).

Annnnnnyways, here he was with a huuuuuuuge smile on his face just like every other time I've seen him.

He bent down and gave me a hug follwed by a ''Hey little Paula!".

I know...you must be wondering why he calls me Paula well here's the story. The first time he saw me I was reeeeeeeeaally pissed that day cuz I had just waken up from my sleep and started screaming at almost everbody except for him, for talking too loud and waking me well maybe even screamed at and kicked the kitchen table when I accidentally stubbed my toe ...i know...i am such a charmer.

Jacob for some reason found this really amusing and told me that he had a friend named Paul, who was a very hot headed person, liked screaming at people and things too and he told me that I must be a long lost sister of his. Hence the name Paula. Yaaaaaaaay! ( note the sarcasm ) .

But believe me I am a happy person .Well, I dont shoot rainbows out of my face but I can be pretty happy annnnnnd I'm reeeeally funny, according to meh.

"Hey J-man! Are you here to kidnap my sister and send her off to England where she will be forced to marry Prince Charles?" I said faking a frown on my face.

"Nah! Im just stealing her from this world so that I can carry her back to Mars and keep her for myself forever!"he replied with a grin on his face.

"Well then why didnt you tell me so...! Welcome in Martian, I will be very happy to send her with you so that I can rule this world all By my self! She'll be down in two minutes. Let me just go and drag her downstairs." I said.

But before he could reply, I turned around and ran upstairs to Ash's room so that I could quickly send her down and push them both out of the house so that I could go and chill on the couch till they came back.

I knocked on her door and rushed into her room to find a very beautiful young lady with lucious curls and hazel eyes about the age of 22 with standing infront of me putting away her stuff into her purse.

"Wow! You look amazing!" I said with a little smile on my lips.

"Thanks..but do you think Jake will like it?"she said looking really nervous.

"Ofcourse not! When he sees you in this outfit he'll definately want to run away with me -in my pyjamas and all of my eternal oily faced glory!" I replied with an eyebrow raised and a smile on my lips.

"Please be serious..." She replied desperately.

"He will absolutely love it! Hell he would love ya no less even if were in your pyjamas woman ! Anyways I'm here to tell you that he has arrived and I am dying to push you both out of the house right now and believe me I will literally do it if I have to and..." I warned her.

But before I could even finish my threat she sprinted out of the room and was down stairs in no time.

So at a slower pace I came downstairs only to find them going all stare-y eyed at each other again...aaaaaaaaaand the staring fest continues...! (The crowd cheers).

Awwwww...thats so sweet!

Well I was not gonna have any of that so I just cleared my throat and well...you know how the rest goes .

So, I finally got them to leave the house and crashed on the couch watching...you know it...Transformers!

Aaaaaaah...this right here is the perfect moment in my life...mom and dad at some boring wedding reception of one of their relatives in New York,my sister out with the guy of her dreams and me sprawled across this couch with nothing and nobody to think about on a Friday night and watch my favourite movie...I just love my life!


	2. An Unexpected Caller

Chapter 2 : An Unexpected Caller.  
Some where in the middle of watching the movie and eating ice cream, I fell asleep and woke up to the phone ringing loudly. I slowly dragged myself off the couch and stumbled towards the phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone , my voice thick from all the sleep.  
"Hey sharry,this is Ash...were you sleeping?" Ash spoke on the other side of the phone.  
"Nope! I was just stalking all the people going down the street,ya know since its my one and only beloved hobby" I replied irritated.

"Okay,okay...I'm sorry...I guess you were sleeping but, Emily here is just dying to meet you ever since she discovered that I have a sister. Here, I'm handing the phone to her, she wants to talk to ya..."Ash said as she handed the phone over to her friend Emily.

"Wait,what...?" I spoke hurriedly into the phone...but before I could say anything, another excited voice answered.

"Hey I'm Emily! You're Sharry right...?"she squealed.

"Yeah...hey Emily...".

"Hey, I have heard sooo much about you from Jacob and Ash tonight. Did you know that they never told me that Ash had a little sister...that is soooo mean of them!"she said.

"Oh...you're telling me..? They can be soooo mean." I said agreeing to every word she said.

"Yeah...so, I was thinking that if you weren't doing anything you could join us for the bonfire tonight."she asked nervously.

"Oh...well I'm not really doing anything but, c'mon what will I do there between all of you 'll just be weird having me around you guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves." I replied.

"Don't be silly you'll fit in like a glove. C'mon Sharry we all are dying to meet ya...you have to come!"she pleaded.

"Uuuummm...well...I guess...?" I replied more like a question.  
"Aaaaaah...yessssss! She's coming!"she screamed out in happiness to someone beside her,"Great! I'll have Jacob come and pick you up in fifteen minutes"she squealed into the phone.

"Okay.." I replied smiling,"...see ya at the beach..."

"You too...!" She replied enthusiastically and hung up the phone.

"Well there goes my plan of sleeping throuhg the whole evening." I spoke to myself,walking towards my room.

After about twenty five minutes the door bell rang . I grabbed my purse and went downstairs and opened the door to find Jacob with the same smile on his face that he had given me earlier today.

"Ready to enter the dragon..?"he mocked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." I replied nervously.

"Don't worry they all are going to love you. I still remember when I was taking Ash to meet them for the first time. She was just as nervous as you but everyone loved her...and they will love you too...everything is going to be fine..."he assured me like a big brother.

"Hehee...I hope..." I smiled at him," I mean you should be afraid of me stealing away all of you friends with my charisma..."i teased him as we walked towards his Rabbit.

"Oh my god...then I guess I'll just have to push of the cliff when no one's looking..."he mocked back.

"Oh, we'll see who is pushing whom down the cliffs..." I replied.

And with that he helped me into his truck and we drove off to the beach.  
After what felt like five minutes of driving,we reached the famous La Push beach. We both got out of the truck and walked towards a large group of people gathered around the fire.

I could feel my palms sweating and heart beating faster than its normal rate,but I had a good feeling about something really good was going to happen.

And with that I not-so-bravely walked towards them ,my eyes searching for my sister desperately.

A/N:Hey guys so here's the second chapter. Please please please do will be coming in the next chapter so keep an eye out for it. And again...dont just read it and go away...please review it and add it to follows or favs if you like it.


	3. Chapter 3: An Embarassing Meeting

A/N :

Important!

So in this story Jacob imprinted on Ash (Sharry's sister), and I know that does not go with the storyline of Breaking Dawn , so lets just pretend that Jacob has a twin brother named Jason who imprinted on Renesmee .

Jason was a part of Jacob's pack in Breaking Dawn since he didn't want to stand against his brother.

Towards the end after Nessie was born ,Jacob was ready to kill Nessie when Rosalie was holding her in her arms but, as soon as he phased, Jason saw Nessie's face in Jacob's thoughts and imprints on her since he was in his wolf form at the time.

This stopped Jacob from killing Renesmee .

And hence Jason found his true love .

But, naturally, Jacob was mad at him for imprinting on the half -vampire and half -human child but soon got over it , after he imprinted on Ash ,and realised that it didn't matter ,as long as his brother was happy (and because was too busy with his own imprint).

So there we go. I hope that clears things up with Nessie being in the story and everything. I hope no one is mad at me for that...but hey! I just gave you another hot wolf guy to drool over!

Okay, So here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3: An Embarassing Meeting .

Song: Tonight- Hot Chelle Rae .

We finally got to First Beach and I was warmly welcomed by almost everybody there.

But let me tell you, the people here-especially the guys-were HUGE! Like Wrestler huge.

They all were well over 6 ft. with muscles that were clearly visible from under their shirts,even under the moonlight and my poor eyesight.

They all looked so similar, with their cropped black hair and tan skin ,they could easily be mistaken for brothers!

After being introduced to everybody by my sister , who looked like a proud mom boasting about her child to all her friends, we all sat down around the fire.

All the people here seemed to have come in couples, with the girls sitting next to their guys arm around them ,which made me look out of place as I sat next to Ash and Renesmee on my either side.

I got to know that Jacob had a twin brother- (gladly, unidentical ,cuz I was sure that they would have trolled everybody around the town otherwise ) -named Jason who pretty much looked and acted like him . And also , that they had two sisters who were twins - Rachel (Paul's girlfriend) and some other girl whose name i forgot since she wasn't here.

I was pretty sure I forgot everybody's names a moment after they were introduced, but...eeeeeeeeh...nobody does the first time,right...?

The only names that I did manage to remember , apart from Emily, Ash and Jake , were Paul , Nessie, Jason,Rachel, Claire and some guy she was with , named after a bird .

What was it again...Duck? No...Raven? No...wait that was an old TV show, moreover, its a girl's name...hmmm...Oh wait, I think it was Quail or something like that.

'I should really stop trying before I end up calling someone by a wrong name', I thought to myself.

After a while of being asked question by everybody, I thought that it would be polite if I asked them a few questions too.

But I couldn't come up with anything to ask them.

So, I started thinking to myself.

'What do people ask other people about , the first time they meet?'

'What their name Is? No, they just told me their names.'

'What do you ask them after that? Oh yeah! If they are married or have kids or what they did. Yeah!'

So, I soon turned to look around for a victim and found Sam looking at me.

Ooooooooh shiz...he's the last person I wanted to be asking questions to.

But, before I could do anything about the situation,my traitorous mouth flew open and asked him something that I did not quite catch at the moment.

But, I did not just end there, I also turned to Leah who was sitting with her boyfriend , and asked her something too.

(I know what you are thinking right now, ' How can a person be such an idiot?' Well my friends, when you are reaaaaaaally nervous, that is what you do...you say idiotic stuff.)

After my mind started functioning properly again ,I realised what I had just asked them.

Turns out, I ended up asking Sam if Claire and Renesmee were his daughters, though they look nothing like him or Emily.

Heck, Renesmee didn't even have tan skin like everybody else, she didn't even look like she belonged to La Push or anywhere near.

And, I asked Leah if Paul was her brother though they looked nothing alike .

In short, I ended up making a fool of myself,as always.

EVERYBODY present there laughed like a bunch of hooligans while Sam very calmly replied "No", in his commanding voice, whereas , Leah and Paul literally screamed a 'NO!' in my face And threw disgusted looks at each other.

Mission : Make a complete fool out of Thyself and make people hate you - COMPLETE!

I felt like I should just bury myself in the sand right -then and there- out of embarassment, but, Ash, being the elder sister she is (bless her soul),asked everybody to stop laughing at once.

That, my dear friends, is exactly why everybody in this world should be given a sister like mine , because no matter how much of deep shiz you are stuck in, she will always be there to save you, right after she laughs her head off, ofcourse.

(But, all I'm trying to say is that sometimes, its really nice to have a sibling, though most of the time they are a pain in the neck. But, they can be alright sometimes.)

After a while, Everybody was engaged in conversation with the person sitting next to them and roasted hot dogs for dinner around the fire.

Well, all but me and Ash, as we were vegetarians, so we settled for some delicious veggie sandwiches made by Emily instead.

The guys ate about 15 hot dogs and gulped down 2 litre bottles of soda each , by the time all the girls were done with one hot dog each.

I was busy talking and laughing with the girls the whole time ,whose names I soon learned and even exchanged phone numbers with.

By the end of the night, half of the girls were asleep and I was very close to passing out too.

So, we decided that it were best we all got back home.

But before we left, Emily invited me and Ash over to her place the next day, since she didn't get to talk to me as much as she wanted to, and also offered that Jake could drive us there.

I very enthusiastically replied a "Yes" to her and hugged her goodbye.

Jake drove us back home and helped us both into the house before driving off to his house and, well the rest is history...no...seriously, I dont remember a thing after that, until I heard my phone buzzing next to me on the couch in the morning.

A/N : Thank you sooo much for reading this story and ofcourse please do leave a review! Oh , and sorry for the long wait, but I promise you, Seth is coming up in the next chapter so it will be worth the wait...hopefully.

Also, Thank you soooooooooo freaking much to xxILOVEedwardcullenxx and blackash-212 for reviewing , following and favouriting my story! Also a veeeeery big thanks to jjprules for it and KC Pendragon, Malffinka,MissKirstyn145 for following my story and also the special guest reviewer who reviewed it ! You guys have no idea how close I was to giving up on this story. So thank you very very very much!

P.S : To all the Jacob/OC fans out there, Please do check out 'I Imprinted On You!' By the amazing black ash-212 .

'The Diary Of A Love Sick Teenager' by my special friend xxILOVEedwardcullenxx . It is a Bella/ Edward story that Ella fans will love.( I just made Ella up...u like it?)

Buh-Baaaae till next time!


End file.
